Where the Road will Lead
by st4r-pl314d3s
Summary: Love and hate are two sides of a coin. Wolfram had always love Yuuri, but when Yuuri came back with a new wife, one that was not an accident, maybe it was time to flip the coin.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by Tomo Takabayashi and various publishers and studios. The poem is "Four Winds" by Sarah Teasdale. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

Warning: AU from the second season

Pairing: Yuuri/OC, Yuuri/Wolfram eventually

Note: This chapter is my entry for my fanfic100's table, prompt 52: fire . Thank you so much to Lockea who had been very kind and beta-ed this fic, making it far, far better than before . Also, because I couldn't find the official explanation about how many days on Shin Makoku was equal with an earth's day, I made it that one year on earth was equal with five years on Shin Makoku.

Beta's note: Heika is the original term for 'you majesty' and was kept in the fansub version of the anime. If you saw the official version, this would have been changed.

**Where the Road will Lead**

**Chapter I**

_When thou art more cruel than he_

_Then will love be kind to thee_

"_Four Winds," Sarah Teasdale_

"It has been five months," Conrad said, coming to stand beside his younger brother.

"What...what are you talking about?" snapped Wolfram. He tried, albeit in vain, to hide the blush creeping to his cheeks.

Leaning further on the balcony's rail, Conrad smiled. "I saw you watching the front yard's fountain."

"I'm not! I'm merely inspecting the soldiers training in the yard. You have been too lenient with them lately. How would they protect the castle if someone decided to break the peace agreement?"

"I'm sure Heika will be back soon," Conrad continued, as if Wolfram had never protested.

"But he's been taking longer and longer to come back, and he spends less and less time here each visit." Wolfram complained. Then, realizing what he has confessed, he added, "Not that I miss him or anything, but since he is a cheater…"

From his position, Conrad could see the dusk's sunlight bouncing off his younger brother's hair. The fine strands were too tempting and he mussed said hairs like he used to do when Wolfram was a kid. "Don't worry, it's simply because his lessons are becoming more and more difficult each year."

Yet, inwardly, he must admit that there was truth in Wolfram's words. Even Greta had said so a few weeks ago.

In the beginning, true to his words, Heika came back to Shin Makoku almost every weekend and holiday. Then, after the year was up, he dropped the news out of the blue.

Conrad remembered that day as vivid as if it happened yesterday. The maids had outdone themselves. There was not even a smudge of dirt on the whole palace. The dining room had been decorated with flowers and ribbons, and the table was weighed down by every kind of dish imaginable. The dessert was a two tier cake which Greta had painstakingly decorated that morning.

The teenage girl had been so restless all day and reverted to her old, bouncing and laughing self. Gunter had acted paranoid, finding fault in anything and everything. Wolfram… Wolfram tried to be more difficult than usual, although there was no way to mask the joy in his eyes or the smiles he would indulge himself in when he thought nobody was watching.

But the elated atmosphere did not last far into the night. They were in the middle of dinner when Heika announced that there was a change of plan and he had applied to a university.

When he understood what exactly Heika meant… well, to say Wolfram was furious would be an understatement. He had thrown a great tantrum and rammed Heika with words neither Gwendal nor him realized Wolfram knew in an unrivaled creativity. Until today, the table clothes still bore the singe mark of his anger. Yet, Conrad could not blame him, not when Wolfram's disappointment and hurt was so palpable.

Still, finally, after a lot of fights from Wolfram, reasoning efforts from Gwendal and tears on Gunter's part, they all–like always–were bent to Heika's desire. And since university was more demanding than high school, it was also decided–mainly by Heika–that Heika would visit less often. After all, like Heika said, it was only for four years.

But four years on earth was not four years on Shin Makoku. Months, and even often years, had gone by between one visitation and another. Little Greta had grown into a beautiful woman and gotten married in Heika's sophomore year. Their mother had been engaged to a gentleman from Dai Shimaron and broken it. There had been some skirmishes on the Western border. While Wolfram… Wolfram was still waiting.

Whenever Heika was on Earth (name of a planet, it gets capitalized), there was a profound emptiness in the castle. Wolfram was the best indicator of this feeling. Whenever Heika was around, Wolfram always became animated and there was fire in his eyes. Then Heika would leave and his brother would change in a heartbeat into a demanding and easily angered monster–so much so that his own soldiers had learned to avoid him ─as if to compensate for his lose. Yet, after a few days had passed, he would gradually become more and more forlorn. He would drag his feet when he was walking, sinking into depression. His brother had kept it a secret but Conrad knew Wolfram hid a calendar on the bottom of his wardrobe, on which he would diligently marked every passing day. This would last until Heika's next visit, upon which the cycle would be repeated once more.

Worse, Heika had been in more of a haste to return to Earth. His visits had been cut from two full earth days into one day and finally not even half a day. He had cited homework and exams as his excuses. Of what time he did spend in Shin Makoku, he used half of it for sighing and gazing longingly to nowhere, lost in his own thoughts. Moreover, there was impatience in his significantly lightened steps towards the castle fountain, which contrasted with the heavy, slow walk of his younger brother, who always insisted on seeing Heika off.

Personally, Conrad doubted school was the only thing who occupied their young king's mind, especially given how Heika usually hated the paperwork. But he did not want to voice his doubt, even to Gwendal, in superstition that it would become more real once he mentioned it. Besides, Heika was naturally a kind and considerate person. He deserved the benefit of the doubt instead of a hasty accusation. He would not hurt Wolfram. At least, Conrad hoped so.

"At least, soon the wimp will be back here to stay. What the hell was Yuuri thinking about? Shin Makoku needs its Maou. Can't he see that all the troubles with humans lately have come because of his absence? There are even some rumors of dissent among the nobles,"

Conrad stole a glance to his brother. Heika's long absence had changed him in more ways than what eyes alone could see. Wolfram used to be like the untamed, fiery fire, full of passion and spirit. Now, he was more of a candle, burning desperately against the wind, with almost no reserve left, but burning nonetheless.

"Don't worry, he will be back."

"And he had better come back alone for his sake, being the philanderer that he is."

Hearing Wolfram's words, Conrad felt a stab of unease on his heart. It hit a little too close with his own fear.

"_Lord von Bielefeld really likes Shibuya, it seems. Well, at least he uses his temper for Shibuya and not against him,"_

Geika had once said to him, when they were observing Wolfram running after Heika in the yard, throwing accusations about his perceived infidelity

Supposing–although he desperately hoped not–that his suspicion was right, would Wolfram change? He could not blame his brother if Wolfram did, but he also didn't like the picture that possibility created. Wolfram was a passionate, stubborn person. He never did anything by half measure. What would he do when he faced such a betrayal?

"Don't worry, Heika knows he is engaged to you," Conrad said instead. "Besides, Heika is a kind person, he won't do that to you," he added, more to convince himself than Wolfram.

Wolfram was silent for a moment, before, in a rare show of honesty, he replied, "And he hates it. He dislikes me."

"He doesn't dislike you. He is just confused. Heika regards you as an important friend."

Conrad used to hope Wolfram would become more open. Yet, at that moment, Conrad hoped Wolfram would stay with his usual method of reaction–anger. He didn't like the bitter and self mocking tone his brother used.

"A friend. He tolerates me as a friend, but not as his fiancé, although I am both."

Conrad sighed. He could not deny the truth of that statement.

"Just give him time. Even if he dislikes you, which I assures you he does not, doesn't that mean he feels deeply for you? After all, love and hate are two sides of the same coin

Wolfram did not answer, although he sorely tempted to voice the question dwelling in his head. How much longer should he give Yuuri?

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

The glass fell from Wolfram's suddenly lax grip unnoticed. His eyes and mind were riveted on the sight in front of him.

Yuuri was smiling that kind of smile, the one which light up his face and made his eyes brighter. The one that Wolfram always dreamed would one day be directed on him. There was a light blush on his cheeks when he accepted the congratulations. His right hand was holding the girl's waist carefully, as if she was made of spun sugar, a far cry from his treatment of Wolfram.

That girl, he did not remember nor he wanted to remember her name, looked around with eyes wide in wonder. No doubt she had never seen something like the castle before. She was also smiling happily and leaning close to Yuuri. Now and then, she would look up to him with adoration plain in her eyes and he would look down on her, his expression clearly said that he could barely believe his luck of getting her.

Wolfram wanted to scream. How could Yuuri do this to him? Wolfram was his fiancé, not some Earth girl's. It was his right to stand beside Yuuri. He had waited for so long, faithfully so. The nights were long, the days were suffocating and still even his eyes never strayed. He was the one who had followed Yuuri everywhere, risking his life and disregarding his sea sickness. He was the one who had helped his brothers and Gunter hold this country together, while Yuuri was playing around on earth. How dare that wimp treat him like this!

That girl, that tramp, who the hell did she think she was. This was not her place, not her home, not even her world. She just waltzed in and took what was his. Did she really think she could go unscathed?

He wanted to rip her from him and tear her apart. He wanted to burn both of them, to let the fire scorch and blacken them, so they could feel the pain tearing him. He wanted to destroy them both like they had destroyed him.

Wolfram could feel his eyes beginning to wet. He blinked the tears away furiously. He would not cry, not in front of Yuuri and not even in private. He would not cry again.

He had given Yuuri everything he had and more. How could Yuuri—kind, considerate, Yuuri—stomp on his heart and throw it away as if it was rubbish? What could that girl give Yuuri that he couldn't, except some children?

Moreover, how could Yuuri parade that scene in front of his face, as if his heart or at least his pride was of no consequence? The damn king even had no decency to break their engagement first. He chose to disregard it altogether.

Wolfram felt there were some invisible hands which gripped and clawed his heart. It was hurting, it was more than hurting.

He glanced around looking at those he had called family and friends.

Greta—his sweet, little girl, whom he had read bedtimes stories to, whose wedding he had helped plan and children he had helped babysit, despite them being one hundred percent human—was busy hugging the intruder, telling that girl how glad she was at finally having a mother. Greta had dragged her husband with her, introducing him to her 'mother' while that thief was cooing over Greta's youngest child who was napping in his mother's arm.

His own mother, on other hand, was slapping Yuuri's back, telling him what Wolfram had no doubt was unsolicited love advices. He searched her face for signs of insincerity, no matter how small, but all that he could see was the twinkle on her pretty eyes and her smiling lips.

Gunter was trying to take that girl's attention from Greta and her family. He was fawning all over her and telling her the history of Shin Makoku and Blood Pledge Castle in turn. Wolfram could hear him praising her black hair and black eyes, and how suitable she was for Yuuri.

Wolfram wanted to shake Gunter and shout in his ears. Was that so important, he was dying to ask. Was his dedication less important than the color of his hair or eyes?

His eyes caught Sir Weller hovering behind Yuuri. He had told Wolfram to have faith in Yuuri, to give Yuuri time. He had said that Yuuri felt something for him. Now, he simply stood there, basking in Yuuri's happiness, accepting that girl into the castle.

Gwendal was the only one who didn't pay any attention to the usurper. Yet, he did not speak for Wolfram as well. He only leaned on the wall, sipping his wine and watching the scene unfolding, as if it held no relevance whatsoever to him.

Betrayers, all of them.

Wolfram found it hard to breath and impossible to think. There was so many feeling running through his body at the same time. There was the all-consuming pain and the ever under lying fondness. Then, there was the anger. The anger that burnt brighter and brighter and took all other into it, fueled by the pain and morphing the love into its part.

His control on his fire, usually immaculate, snapped.

Detachedly, he could register that it became hotter. He could hear some screams of fear and a few voices telling him to stop, though he could not distinguish whose voices they were. He didn't care.

He could feel that there were some people hovering near him, but all that he could decipher of them were black shadows. They seemed to try coming near him yet something was apparently preventing them from reaching him.

Then everything went black.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by Tomo Takabayashi and various publishers and studios. The poem is "Four Winds" by Sarah Teasdale. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

Warning: AU from the second season

Pairing: Yuuri/OC, Yuuri/Wolfram eventually

Note: Phew, finally. I don't know how many of you actually read the first chapter two years ago. I am very, very sorry for the awfully late update. Life had been so hectic after my last post. I had changed job and stayed abroad. This chapter is my entry for my fanfic100's table, prompt 001: beginning. This one was unbeta-ed, so if you find any mistake first tell me about it =

**Where the Road will Lead**

**Chapter II**

Consciousness was coming slowly like warm, bright morning's sunlight to Wolfram – an unavoidable thing that nice though it was, he preferred to avoid it by hiding under the blanket he had hogged. Especially since at that particular time, his heart was beating faster than usual and his fuzzy brain was fighting even harder to stay in the dreamland.

Still, there was no way of running away from morning. After all, he had tried to do so since he was five and never once had succeeded. So, Wolfram blinked the sleep away reluctantly.

Only then that he noticed some strange things. First, he was not in his bedroom – or more exactly Yuuri's bed, but never mind, Wolfram had been sharing it with him for years after all, so it was as good as his as well.

Then, he saw everybody was crowding around him. It was a peculiar sight. Sometimes, when he forgot to lock the door at night and Yuuri was there in Shin Makoku, Gunter would enter their bedroom in the morning to wake his beloved Heika up, all the while throwing a glare or two at Wolfram. Yet, he had never found Gunter, Conrad and Gwendal all together upon awakening before; especially given that it was not even his bedroom.

Wolfram blinked again. There was something, he knew, he should have remembered. Yet, his brain refused to cough it up.

Gwendal's eyebrows were lying flat and his lips could not be any thinner. He was furious, Wolfram could tell, and it was related with that something that he forgot Conrad, on the other hand, was grim and determined, but he could also discern worries radiated out of his brother.

Then they were all crashing back at him: the welcoming party, Yuuri, an earth girl on his arm, his queen, everybody's happiness, betrayal, and finally his fire. Worse than the memories was the feeling that suddenly returned and was overwhelming him once again.

Someone could just have dissected him alive and he did not think it would hurt that bad. And twined with the pain was the anger, quick and sharp.

"What, for Shinou's sake, have you been thinking about?" Gwendal's voice was deceptively calm; belying the storm Wolfram knew was lying beneath it. He used to cringe when Gwendal said in that voice towards him. Yet at that time, it only served to fuel his anger. "Do you want to burn the palace down? How can you be so irresponsible?"

"Irresponsible?" Wolfram shouted back," And what about Yuuri? Is he responsible now?" Was Gwendal blind? Yuuri was the one who had turned his back, was betraying his own engagement, and to add insult to injury, Yuuri was introducing that woman as his queen in front of him, Yuuri's legal fiancé.

"Yuuri Heika is not the one who just embarrassed us in front of the entire nobility of Shin Makoku and foreign ambassadors," Gwendal said.

"No! He was just parading around with a slut he had picked out somewhere! He just disregarded his own engagement!"

There was silence, and then Gwendal walked purposely to the bed where Wolfram was still sitting on and backhanded him hard.

Wolfram touched his cheek in disbelieve. Against his will, his hand was trembling a bit. Gwendal had never once hit him before, not for anything. But just then, just then for that tramp, Gwendal had hit him. It hurt like another stake was stabbed into his bleeding heart.

Gwendal was his brother. Not Yuuri's.

He felt something wet invaded his eyes. Maybe it was the pain, or the anger, or even the humiliation. He could not decide and he did not want to linger on it. He blinked them away.

"Don't you even realize that your fire can be categorized as trying to kill Heika?" asked Gunter coldly. There was hatred on his purple eyes. "There were a lot of ambassadors on the reception last night. If any of them was hurt, what do you think will happen? Or is it your intention to bring war into Shin Makoku?"

"Good," Wolfram shouted again, "I hope he is hurt! I hope he will burn to die, slowly and painfully, and bring his whore with him!"

Just like my heart did, he thought.

"Wolfram von Bielefeld! He is your king and his wife is your queen! You have once sworn that you will obey and protect Heika, haven't you? Or do you want me to brand you as a traitor and chase you away?" The words were sharp, but the tone was even sharper. It was the tone of a general to a soldier, not those of a brother to his younger sibling.

For a moment, disbelieve was all that Wolfram felt. Hurt, quick and acute, spread through him. He had always looked up at Gwendal as a father figure. When he was a kid, Gwendal was the one who had always found time to play with him. Gwendal was the one who once had called him cute and then had blushed furiously when he was five.

He was your king.

The words were ringing on his mind like a dose of cold water that was drenching his body, freezing his emotion.

He was your king.

It was because Yuuri was the Maou that everybody took his side. Because Yuuri was the Maou, his own brothers had turned their back on him, without caring that he needed them, that he was not the guilty party. The brothers that had seen him waiting faithfully for Yuuri, the brothers who shared his blood, they were taking the side of a stranger. They let Yuuri stomped on his heart and turned their face away. Because Yuuri was the Maou so Yuuri would always be right. And because Yuuri was the Maou, he could not kill him.

He wanted to bark a joyless laugh.

The Bielefelds had served the Maou loyally for generations. As a soldier, he was sworn to save Yuuri's life, even if his was forfeited on the way. A betrayal of that level would condemn not only him, but also his family. He was trapped to serve Yuuri, no matter what his personal feeling was.

Once, it had brought him joy and a kind of security, being the king's protector. It guaranteed him in some ways a place to stay beside Yuuri. No matter how Yuuri wanted him to be gone, to left him behind, he had a right to stand there beside him, both as a fiancé and a soldier. He had thought that he could make Yuuri get used to him and then, maybe, maybe, Yuuri's heart would change.

But Yuuri had never given him a chance, hadn't he? The hypocrite had made the decision since the beginning, had judged him and found him wanting, simply because he was not a girl.

How, Wolfram wondered bitterly, could he be casted as villain in this story while he was the one who never strayed?

He was your king.

Wolfram felt like something was shifting inside of him – the overwhelming hatred was no longer burning, but cold, simmering, waiting for time to strike.

But killing was not the only way to make Yuuri pay, wasn't it? He would bid his time. There would be, he was sure, opportunity.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Wolfram! Wait!" Yuuri called out. He was out of breath. He had chased the other boy all the way from the garden to the library and despite exercising regularly; his speed was no match for Wolfram's.

It was Wolfram that usually ran after him, not the other way round. Which was why, he thought, he never realized how fast Wolfram could walk when he wanted to.

For a while there, he had been so sure that Wolfram would simply ignore him, pretending to hear nothing. But Wolfram stopped and turned around.

"How can I help you, Heika?" The voice was so polite, impersonal and distant, it was as if someone had kidnapped Wolfram and then replaced him with a stranger.

"Wolfram, what's wrong?" He asked, a note of worry crept into his voice.

The boy had ignored and avoided him ever since the terrible welcoming party.

Yuuri involuntary shuddered. He was talking with Ryoko and Greta. He remembered the women were discussing Ryoko's gown and he pretended to listen while was secretly thinking about their wedding night instead, when a terrified scream attracted his attention. His first thought was that there was an accident, and in the next moment he suspected the existence of intruder. Conrad had automatically tried to shield him, while Gwendal had gone behind him to protect his back. He, in turned, had put himself in front of both Ryoko and Greta, ready to fight, never mind that he was never any good with sword.

But there was no enemy. There was only Wolfram, in the middle of a fire storm.

It was scary, he would admit. The fire was dancing around the blond, fiery and red and wild and in the eye of the storm, stood Wolfram, seemingly in a trance.

He was ashamed to say that for a moment, he had done nothing. He was too caught up in the surprise, standing frozen there, with eyes fixated on the burning man. The temperature around him had risen considerably and the fire started to reach the nearby tablecloths.

It was Ryoko's hysteric scream that had finally snapped him out of it.

At first, he was angry at Wolfram. What did Wolfram think about? Ryoko was shaken badly; Gisela had been forced to give her some sedative. It was after all, her first day on a foreign country. A country where she knew no one and but for the help of Anissina's invention, would not even understand the language.

Yuuri had told her about how wonderful Shin Makoku was and how she would soon make friends with everybody. Then not one hour in Shin Makoku, Wolfram had scared her with that fire display.

Couldn't Wolfram be a bit more considerate? And all that other guests, screaming and running for cover. What did Wolfram want to make, a war? How if some of the foreign dignitaries or rulers got hurt?

They had tried hard to make peace with the human countries. All of that efforts would be lost if Wolfram killed someone with his fire. Worse, if that was to happen, it was possible that nobody would trust Shin Makoku again.

Even if Wolfram was angry, did he have to be so dramatic and overreacted?

But later, sitting on Ryoko's bedside, guilt started to crawl into his mind, chasing away the anger.

After all, he had never told Wolfram about Ryoko. He had, if he were to be honest, two-timing them for years, never mind that Wolfram and him were not really engage in his opinion. Still, the blond had hang on to the title for some reasons and he should just tell him straightforward rather than stringing him along for years.

It must have been quite a shock for Wolfram, to watch Yuuri came into his party with a wife in his arm. Yuuri knew that Wolfram had waited for the day Yuuri came to stay in Shin Makoku for years.

Still, it was not totally his fault, wasn't it? He had, after all, told Wolfram times and again that he didn't think Wolfram was his real fiancé. He had also told him that he could not imagine marrying a boy. There was, in Yuuri's opinion, something very wrong with that picture. Besides, how could he tell Wolfram straight to the point that the so-called-engagement was void and that he was falling in love with a girl in his university? He was not that suicidal to risk being roasted alive by Wolfram.

"Look, I am sorry about Ryoko. I mean, I am not sorry I married her, but I am sorry I didn't tell you first about it. I was just afraid, you know, that you will rant at me and so on," he said in a rush.

Nothing.

Yuuri has been prepared for Wolfram to rant and call him names. Yet Wolfram did not react, did not even acknowledge that he had said anything. He just looked at Yuuri with that look that made Yuuri jumped from foot to foot nervously.

"But we will still be friends right? I mean, nothing needs to be changed, right? Except of you are sleeping in my bed, that is. After all, the engagement is an accident, right?"

"Accident?" The tone was sharp and cold.

"Come on, Wolfram. You can't hold me for something that I don't even know, can you?"

Yuuri scowled. His temper began to rise. How much more immature did Wolfram want to be? Everybody knew the engagement was nothing more than an accident. He had told Wolfram so as well many, many times.

"I think I can't hold you for anything, Heika. Now, if you will excuse me, I have some affairs to attend to." The dismissal was swift and impersonal and the tone was definitely mocking. Then, before Yuuri could say anything in reply, Wolfram turned and walked away.

"Fine! If that is how you want it. You really are impossible Wolfram!" Yuuri shouted at Wolfram's back.

He had thought Wolfram would understand, had thought that they would at least be friend. Apparently, he had given the blond too much credit.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"It was my fault," Cheri whispered. "He looks so much like me that sometimes I forgot that he is not me," she laughed sadly.

Conrad said nothing, but he moved to sit beside his mother on her bed. He had never seen her so scare as when Wolfram had spontaneously combusted.

"There was this man, before Gwendal's father, before yours, a minor noble that sometimes came with his father to the palace. He got nary a land, but he looks so handsome. I was just being queen for less than a year at that time, such a foolish and arrogant young girl." There was a self mocking tone on her voice then, prompting him to sought out her hand and hold it in his.

Cheri gave him a shaky smile, a look that seems out of place on his mother's face, and squeezed his hand. He had never heard this story before. In fact, he had thought that Gwendal's father was their mother's first love.

"I wanted him. I invited his father again and again to the palace. I made sure he was always being seated next to me and my brother helped me by encouraging him to take me dancing. I was so sure he would be mine."

She sighed and closed her eyes.

"Then one day, one day he told me he was engaged with the girl whose land was bordering on his. I was so angry. I felt like he betrayed me. In the end, I didn't even come to their wedding. I remembered hating that girl, thinking of her as a thief who has stolen my lover. Yet, if I were to be honest, he was never mine to begin with."

Turning her face towards him, she gave him a small smile. But Conrad could see that her eyes were still hooded.

"It took me meeting your father before I understood. It was not my heart that took the blow. It was my pride. Everybody had wanted him so I wanted him to be mine,"

And, Conrad realized, his mother had, maybe unconsciously, casted Wolfram in the role she had once been – a young noble too proud to let go of one of his many toys.

"Wolfram's feeling…"

He was lost at words. He did not want to make his mother felt worse, but he felt like he had to explain that toy was not what Yuuri was for Wolfram.

"I know. I know that now. What a mother I am! Doesn't mother suppose to be the one who understands her children the best?"

Her smile fell and there was tears leaking from the corners of her eyes. Conrad took her into his arms and letting go a sob, she put her head on his shoulder.

The truth was he knew that she never understood her own children well. She loved them; he had no doubt about that. But she was also too absorbed on her own life, her own quest, that she saw them most of the time as who she thought they were, instead of who they really were.

Still, she was his mother, so he kept that to himself.

"I am not free of blame as well, Mother," he said instead.

After all, it was also true. None of them was guiltless, weren't they? They all had assumed the same. Maybe because it was more bearable, than to reconcile the idea of a caring king with one that was so blind. Perhaps because it was more convenient, since the alternative mean they had to take side. Or maybe simply because they all were too proud, too sure that they knew, really knew Wolfram.

Yet he had understood, hadn't he? He knew the depth of his brother's feeling. He had seen the signs about how it would end.

"You are torn between both of them, aren't you? You are always so fond of Heika, after all," his mother's voice broke his rumination.

Cheri lifted her head and tried to smooth the worry lines on her son's forehead.

"Still, I know, always know, of Wolfram's feeling. It's just…you can't force love, can you? I just don't want to see him hanging in the uncertainty, wishing for things that will never come. He would always wait for Heika, while Heika would always avoid the issue. For Wolfram's sake, I have hoped that this end of engagement will bring a new beginning for him,"

Conrad took a deep breath and continued.

"But a part of me doesn't want to tell him to let go as well. He loves Heika and I have hope, that somehow, somehow Heika would see it,"

And he was selfish. He did not want to loss Heika's friendship as well. And he was also a coward apparently, because he could not bring himself to admit it to his mother.

"I guessed we were both wrong…," he whispered instead.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

When she was a kid, Ryoko had loved fairy tales of princesses and princes and castles. Of course, she knew that they were simply that, fairy tales. There were no evil witches and dragons in real life, and chance was, the prince was in cohort with said witches. Only, there on Yuuri's world, fairy tales became real.

It was an amazing world filled to the brim with the prospect of adventures. Granted, the demons were not casted as the evil force and the dragons were, at least according to Yuuri, friendly. Still, the fact that dragon was real and she got to marry a king, literally so, made her felt as if she had somehow transported into the stories of Kaguya Princess and Cinderella.

Yet the castle, the castle had felt so different than the warm and glorious images from her childhood books. The air inside was humid and were one to touch the stones, one would feel the cold seeping into one's body. The passages were long and often barely lit and even when she walked through those with a plethora of candles, she still could not shake the feeling of foreboding that was haunting her.

Or perhaps it was the secretive glances people threw her way. She had caught the maids looking at her and whispering furiously to each other whenever they thought she did not notice. Did they laugh at her? Did they think that it was silly and audacious for a human like her to become their queen? After all, she could do no magic's trick, and from what little she understood, magic was as common as air in that country.

Then there was the ominous, gloomy man, Von Voltaire. She had seen the strange, calculating way he was looking at her, as if he was trying to make up his mind whether she was worth it or not. Even Weller and Greta, who had been wonderful at her welcoming party, sometimes were acting like they didn't know what to do around her -- as if they wanted to be her friend, but afraid that she was carrying some contagious sickness that would invade them if they did.

Ryoko shuddered. She had never felt as lonely as she was there and then. It felt like there was something, something that everybody but her knew about, that bound them together and put her at the outside.

In Japan, she lived with her family. Having stayed there all her life, she knew everybody in her neighborhood. If she felt lonely, she just needed to phone one of her friends. Yet here, all she could find were strangers. Their customs were foreign to her and if she were to lose the earplug Yuuri had given her, she would not even understand what they said. Yuuri of course, had tried his best to make her felt welcome. But Yuuri was the king, wasn't he? He had obligations and duties and of course could not babysit his wife all the time.

Ryoko sighed. The sky had started to become darker. The opened window brought the wind and the sound of those strange skeleton-birds screaming bad omens.

She shivered. It was scary. Shouldn't bird sing something beautiful and cheerful?

There was also that beautiful, blond boy that looked like a few years younger than her. She had been afraid for him when he was spontaneously combusted at the party. In fact, thought it shamed her to admit, she had ended up being sedated.

Macabre was the only word she came up with to describe it. Even remembering it made her shivered involuntary. She could recall the air became hotter and suffocating and people were screaming. She had nightmares for days afterwards about the boy that was burned alive.

She had inquired about him a few times, but nobody seemed willing to tell her anything. They were quick to divert the conversations, or in Gwendal's case, simply scowl.

Yet when she saw him again, he seemed to be all right, if downright unfriendly. He was polite, of course, but his eyes, they seemed to hide barely restrain hatred.

Why? She had never met him before.

"What are you looking at?" a pair of arms enveloped her from behind and without turning back, she leaned on him. Yuuri had always smelt of sunshine and grasses and she could recognize him anytime.

"Do you think they hate me?" she blurted out. She had not mean to say anything, did not want to make Yuuri worried, but the words just came out.

"Huh? Who? Why?" There was genuine confusion in Yuuri's voice.

She reached out for his hands and unconsciously began to play with his fingers. Yuuri's fingers were not lean and the nails had been bitten often enough to make them uneven. They were tanned from the sunlight and warm. She loved them, like she loved the clueless guy to whom they were attached.

"I don't know, everybody, nobody." Her tone was fused with lightness that she did not feel. She did not want to cause problem to Yuuri. She had heard Yuuri's stories about how wonderful Weller was or how Von Voltaire was actually nice or how amazing Greta was. Was it simply her?

"Did they say something to you?"

His tone was unchanged, but she could feel his body became more rigid and his arms on her waist tightened. Yuuri was nervous.

"Should they?" Sometimes, offense was the best defense, especially if it protected her from giving an actual answer.

"It just…you seem unhappy,"

Ryoko sighed. Apparently Yuuri was not _that _clueless.

"They avoid me. I know they do. Is it because I am a human?"

Again, the words were out before she could try to change her mind.

"Of course not, don't be silly. Greta is a human as well, remember? They just need time to adjust."

Sometimes, sometimes she thought that Yuuri was just too simple minded, or maybe too kind. Yet, it was one of the reason she liked him, wasn't it?

Besides, the Princess and her, they were different, weren't they? She maybe was human, but she was born and grew up in this world. And everybody adored the Princess.

"I talked with your blond friend the other day. He definitely hates me,"

"Blond? Oh, you mean Wolfram. No, no, it's just your feeling. He is just such a close up person. It is just his character."

Funny, but she did not think the blond was an introvert. There were confidence and entitlement aura around him. He hated her. She was sure about it. And Yuuri was nervous, she could tell it.

"I am sure you are right. Maybe I am too much of a worrywart," Ryoko said instead and was instantly rewarded by Yuuri's bright smile.

"Everything will be all right. Just you see."

Yet, burying her face into his shoulder, she could not help but feeling that he was lying.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by Tomo Takabayashi and various publishers and studios. The poem is "Four Winds" by Sarah Teasdale. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

Warning: AU from the second season

Pairing: Yuuri/OC, Yuuri/Wolfram eventually

Note: This chapter is my entry for my fanfic100's table, writer's choice. I have tried to edit it, but this chapter is un-beta-ed, so I apologize in advance for any mistake.

**Where the Road will Lead**

**Chapter III**

"I don't think another party will be a good idea, Heika," Yozak sighed inwardly. He preferred to break the news to Gwendal or Gunter. Unfortunately, Heika had come in the middle of said conversation and, his curiosity picked, had demanded to be informed as well.

"Why not? I think it is a good one. What's better way to introduce Ryoko to everybody? And it is not only a party, Yozak, it is _an open house_," Yuuri said, grinning. He was throwing and catching his pen with his hands, and Yozak knew the King sincerely believed that it was a good idea.

Was Heika really that oblivious, or was he only pretending to be clueless? Didn't he know how hard it was to secure the palace when there was that big a crowd and anybody was granted the right to be there? Either way, Yozak decided, brutal honesty was the best way to inform Heika. After all, subtle allusions and hints would only loss to Heika.

"Heika, with all due respect, she is the reason why holding an open house is not a good idea,"

"Yozak! Watch your mouth! This is your queen you are talking about," Gunter said sharply. If a glare could kill, Yozak was sure he would already dead.

Gunter, he had long concluded, thought that Heika was the center of the universe, that Heika couldn't do any wrong.

His queen. It was funny, how all of them could accept that statement so easily. Had they forgotten that even a month ago, they had been so sure that Shin Makoku would have a prince consort instead of a queen? Yozak wanted to ask how they could have conveniently ignored that not a month ago, it was fairly sure that Wolfram was the consort-to-be. But he guessed voicing the question would gain him the dead glares from not only Gunter, but the others as well.

"And she is a human," he said instead.

That statement made the king to put his pen in the table and look at his advisors with disbelieve.

"I am a human," he stated the obvious, as if it would settle all arguments.

Yozak sighed inwardly. That was one fine example of how everybody had spoiled Heika. How many years had it been since Heika arrived in Shin Makoku? He should have understood the difference between his case and that girl's by now.

"Half human, Heika. And you have magic and were chosen by Shinou. No one here will dare to question you."

And you were filling an empty position instead of throwing someone out. But Yozak didn't say that last sentence out loud.

By the look in Heika's eyes, Yozak could say that Heika still didn't understand.

"Heika, what Yozak tried to say is that some Mazokus still think that they are better than human. They maybe won't say it to your face and they won't try to harm her, but it doesn't mean that they will accept her. Especially, since she is not only a human in Mazoku's territory, but also your wife, which made her their ruler," Conrad said.

"Yozak and Conrad have a point, Heika."

"Gwendal…"

Yozak could tell that Gunter was winding himself up for another rant. He snorted, and pretended to cough instead when he saw Gwendal was glaring at him. Of course, in Gunter's opinion, if Heika disagreed with it, then it must be an unworthy opinion.

"Gunter, you know that a lot of people won't believe that a human who knows nothing about our culture and tradition will fit to be Shin Makoku's ruler," Gwendal argued, and when he noticed that Yuuri started to open his mouth, no doubt wanting to argue that he was also clueless when he came there, he added, "She doesn't even have magic, Heika."

Gwendal, Yozak noticed, didn't mention anything about Wolfram. So he added, "And your previous fiancé is not exactly a commoner, Heika."

That statement earned him the glares of everybody in the room. Apparently, Yozak belatedly realized, there was an unspoken agreement between all of them to pretend that the brat was not exist.

"A lot of people love von Bielefeld- kyo. Not to mention, his family is influential," he ploughed forward unrepentantly.

Honestly, couldn't they figure it out between themselves? Two of them, after all, were the brat's own brothers. Didn't they remember that the brat was almost elected to be king before? That the ten aristocrats liked him and his family was quite powerful? Or that in the last twenty years or so, when Heika's visits were arbitrary and short at best, von Bielefeld-kyo had already acted as unofficial prince regent, with the support of practically everybody, aristocrats and commoners alike?

"Got to the point, Yozak," Gunter spat.

"Some will resent the fact that you casted him aside for her," Indeed, Yozak thought, some already did. He had heard the rumors about some nobles who wanted to take arms against Heika or some villages which planned to rebel. Luckily, so far it was nothing but rumors.

That statement made Yuuri stood abruptly and changed his happy-go-luck expression into an annoyed one.

"I was not casting him aside. Our engagement is an accident!"

"But you didn't dissolve it, Heika," Yozak couldn't stop his mouth from pointing that out. He liked Heika, but this denial attitude had just gone too far in his opinion.

Apparently, he was the only one with that opinion, because the glares he received from the others had positively turned into murderous after he said that.

"Okay, okay, I'll shut up," he said, lifting his head in a gesture of surrender.

"Back to our topic, we can make another party, Heika. We can invite our human allies and Shin Makoku's nobles. It will be easier to secure the parameter that way. Those people won't dare to do anything," stepping forward, Conrad tried to diffuse the tension.

"No. We'll host the open house."

There was some hard edge in Heika's eyes and voice, Yozak noticed. As if he couldn't stand that there was any allegation against his wife, any bad rumor about her. As if he wanted to proof that his wife was worth the queen position. Something he never had done for Wolfram.

This was not going unnoticed by the others, Yozak observed. There were looks being thrown around. Gunter was worried and a bit surprised, he concluded. There was something like pain in Conrad's face, was that for his brother or for his king? Gwendal, well, Gwendal was unreadable like usual.

Then Conrad, seemingly the appointed peacemaker, said, "Heika…"

"Look, I understand your concern, really. But what's better way to show them that Ryoko is a suitable queen rather than by introducing her to them? I want everybody, not only the nobles but also the people of Shin Makoku, to meet her. I am sure once they knew her, they will like her. Besides, an open house sounds nicer and more approachable than a party," Heika's voice was back to his normal, happy-go-luck tone. Still, Yozak knew that Heika had already made up his mind.

Gwendal apparently had come to the same conclusion for his next words were, "As you wish, Heika."

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

It was true, Gwendal supposed, that you could only saw the truth when it was too late. It was also, unfortunately, equally true, that you would always want what you couldn't get.

He used to complain that Wolfram was too emotional, that Wolfram acted first before he thought. Yet lately, he missed that Wolfram. The cold, distance Wolfram made him feel uneasy.

He drank his wine.

He was praised as a child prodigy, so smart and so capable. But emotion, he knew, was a foreign territory for him. He had heard people talked behind his back that he was too rigid and too stern and he agreed to their conclusion. He was a practical man. He couldn't see the benefit of denial.

Facts were, he was good at strategy and brilliant at managing a country, but he couldn't manage to confess his feeling to the girl he liked, nor could he comfortably hugged his own brother.

In his defense, thought, it wasn't entirely his fault. He had been forced to grow up too quickly, first by people's expectations towards the queen's son, and later by the war.

Gwendal sighed. He put down the glass on the table and looked down at his hands. He had hit his baby brother.

He wouldn't blame Wolfram if Wolfram couldn't forgive him. He knew he was out of line.

But what else could he have done? He was, after all, a soldier. He was taught that the king and Shin Makoku were the most important things. To even consider otherwise was a treachery. It was their duties to protect the king, and by extension, his family.

And there was also an underlying fear, that Wolfram would do something rash like trying to kill Yuuri or his wife. His Wolfram would be branded a traitor then and there was nothing Gwendal could do to help him.

So he slapped him and spoke harshly to him, hoping that it would bring sense back to Wolfram. Sympathy, he had thought, would only prolong the grief and the sulk. Wolfram was better off if he could quickly realize Yuuri's and his places in the kingdom: the king and his soldier. There was no use to indulge in hurt. The faster Wolfram rebounded from the broken engagement, the faster he could start anew.

Unfortunately, all he had accomplished was helping to replace his brother with the stranger wearing Wolfram's face.

He was blinded, he knew. He thought that since he had practically acted as Wolfram's father, he knew Wolfram. He had been so sure that pride was the only reason Wolfram insisted on continuing the charade called his engagement. He had assumed that the arrival of the new queen would hit Wolfram's pride, but not his heart, and that Wolfram would have sulked and thrown some tantrums and then redirected his attention to something else.

He should have known better. He should have realized that while he was busy and hadn't spent a lot of time with Wolfram, his baby brother had grown up and changed.

It took Wolfram combusted on the middle of the party to make him realized the truth.

Gwendal poured more wine to his glass and gulped it down. He was the strategist and the regent of Shin Makoku. He could make grown mazoku quiver with a single glance.

Yet, at that moment, he felt loss.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"I don't understand Wolfram," Yuuri complained petulantly, while trying to hit the ball with his bat. He missed it.

It was a nice evening. The sun was out but the sky was cloudy, with a gust of wind now and then. Better yet, he finally could escape his prison, also known as his office, and the never ending paperwork.

"He is the one who made a spectacle on the party and now he gives me the cold shoulder," he missed another ball.

"You brought back a wife. None of us was expecting that," Conrad said, throwing the next ball to him.

"But nobody else has tried to burn the palace! He scared Ryoko off. She is away from home, from everything that is familiar to her. She came to a strange, foreign country, and that's the welcome she received," Yuuri argued. He threw the bat to the grass without even trying to hit the latest ball and walked towards the shaded area, abandoning the effort to play altogether.

He didn't understand why everybody just let Wolfram threw the temper tantrum. To be honest, the silent treatment reminded him too much of a child that refused to talk to his parents because they didn't buy him the toy he wanted.

Conrad sighed and come to sit beside him.

"Do you know that she cried all night long that night? And I have promised to make her happy and turned out I can do nothing," Yuuri said, absently pulling at the grass beside him.

He remembered how he had felt when he first came to Shin Makoku, a stranger in a strange world. Why couldn't they understand how Ryoko felt?

"She's afraid. She asked me the other day whether everybody hates her. Wolfram hates her. Why can't Wolfram give her a chance? She has never done any wrong to him."

Ryoko was the nicest, kindest woman he had ever met. She was soft spoken and considerate.

"Heika…" Conrad was trying to say something, but at that moment, Yuuri was too worked up in his rant to stop it.

The thing had haunted hid mind and irritated him. Ryoko was too polite to complain but he knew she was unhappy. And he couldn't bear the thought that he had failed her somehow. He knew she was lonely.

"And he avoids me like a plague. I tried to talk to him, to explain. I mean, okay, I am married, but we are friends, right? And yes, there's the engagement thing, but I already explained it to him so many times that it is an accident. I mean, if I knew it would be like this, I would punch him instead of slapping him. Geez, and it is not fair of him to take it out on Ryoko, you know."

And Wolfram had professed his loyalty to him so many time, had promised to protect him. How could he do this to Shin Makoku's Queen, moreover to the person that was important to Yuuri?

"Heika," Conrad voice become stronger, louder, but again, Yuuri was incapable of stopping the flood of words that was pouring out of his mouth.

"I know that if Wolfram can act reasonable, the others will warm up to Ryoko as well. Why can't people give Ryoko a chance?"

"I don't want to be the one who is telling you this, but I don't think anybody else will. You are a good person and a good king, Heika, but sometimes you are just too blind to see what's right in front of your eyes!"

Conrad raised voice broke his rant.

"Huh? Conrad?" Yuuri lifted his head and realized that Conrad had stood up. His Godfather was angry, he could tell. Conrad's usual calm demeanor had disappeared and his normally calm eyes were shining somewhat eerily.

"Ryoko this and Ryoko that, all you are thinking about is that girl. Do you know that Wolfram was faithfully waiting for you for years? Does it even important for you? He was counting the days of your being back here, and then you came back with a wife!"

How could Conrad say that? He had after all made clear that the engagement was an accident since the start. Was it his fault that Wolfram was too stubborn and willfully ignored that fact?

"But the engagement…" He was trying to protest, to remind Conrad about that, but again, Conrad cut his sentence.

"I know the engagement is an accident, Heika. But you never broke it either. You gave him hope," he said, before walking away, leaving Yuuri alone with his thoughts.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- "Here you are, Wolphie. It's so hard to find you these days," Cheri said, pasting her best smile on her face.

"Mother. How can I help you?" the tone was cold and detached and it made her sad inside.

"My, my, Wolphie, don't be so formal," she said instead, acting like nothing had changed and hugging her youngest tightly.

Wolfram didn't struggle to escape like he usually would. In the other hand, he also didn't embrace her back. He just stood there and accepted it passively.

After a few moments, Cheri let him go. Wolfram nodded, and walked away.

"Excuse me, then. I have a report for Gwendal that have to be finished this afternoon."

The words were so formal, so unlike Wolfram and they were spreading dread in her heart. Was she losing him?

She had tried, after her confession to Conrad, to explain it to her youngest. But it was getting harder and harder to find Wolfram, as if he was avoiding his own family.

"I am sorry," she whispered.

Wolfram stopped and turned around. Cheri cheered a little inside. At least he stopped running away from her.

"Pardon?"

"You are angry with me, aren't you? I understand. I am sorry. I should have been angry on your behalf. I should have thought about your position more."

So many should have been, she thought. She should have been there when he grew up. She should have tucked him into bed and checked on his lessons' progress instead of being absorbed by politics and parties. She should have paid more attention to what she had, her sons, rather than running after an elusive love.

"Thing is, you look so much like me that sometimes I forgot that you are not me."

And it was not only their looks. He was passionate, just like her, and prideful, just like her.

"I am not a good mother. I went away too often, was pursuing my own desires too many times. I didn't spend enough time with you," the confession coming in a rush. The truth, she realized, was painful and she was to blame for it. Still, she couldn't help but wishing for him to understand. She wasn't perfect. It didn't mean she didn't love him.

"I thought it's just your pride preventing you from letting him go."

For a moment, there was something in Wolfram's eyes that gave her hope that he would forgive her. Then, the moment went away and the cold, indifferent look that was so wrong in Wolfram's face was back.

"It's fine. Now, can you excuse me, please, Mother?"

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Ryoko knew there was a saying about how people who was spying on others' conversation would rarely hear anything nice about themselves. But honestly, she didn't mean to spy on the maids' conversation.

Dinner that night had been uneasy at best. The previous Queen was absent, claiming a headache. And the conversation was stalled and abrupt, consisted mostly of please-pass-the-so-and-so. Yuuri was fuming, she could tell. Conrad excused himself before dessert was served, claiming some training or other. And von Voltaire was more sullen than usual.

Maybe it was the hostile atmosphere, but Ryoko found that she couldn't eat. The menu – although she couldn't pronounce the name – was excellent and the dessert was her favorite cake, which she knew was made upon Yuuri's request. Still, she spent almost the entire dinner time picking on the food.

So it was not a surprise, really, that she was awoken by hunger. She had debated whether or not she should just ignore it and went back to sleep, but her stomach refused to be pacified. In the other hand, Yuuri was sleeping soundly and she hated to wake him up just so he could accompany her to the kitchen. In the end, she decided that she was familiar enough with that part of the castle to reach the kitchen without getting lost and went to fetch a glass of milk.

It was a little past midnight, but to her surprise, the door to the kitchen was slightly opened and there was light coming through it.

At first, she took it as a good sign, since she didn't know where the maids had kept the milk or the leftover dinner and if they were still awoke, she could ask them. But just as she reached out for the door handle, she heard one of the maids spoke, "Still, it must be awful for von Bielefeld-kyo."

She was not sure whether it was the tone or the topic of the conversation that stopped her from opening the door. Instead, she hid herself beside it and waited for further conversation.

Yuuri had refused to admit that there was anything wrong. She knew he must have realized the tense atmosphere in the Castle, but for some reasons he had pretended that all was well.

She knew what she did was not polite, but she desperately wanted to know the reason why they act so cold towards her. Was it something she did? Was it simply because she was human? And the fire at the welcoming party, no one said anything about that afterwards. It looked like everybody was just too happy to pretend that it was never happened.

So when she heard von Bielefeld's name was mentioned, she simply couldn't help herself. After all, everybody had acted so strange around her, so secretive. That could be her only chance of getting an answer.

"Yup, to see Heika coming back with a bride and all. They are talking about him behind his back that he is not good enough so Heika discarded him and he is always so prideful." the second voice, that she vaguely recognized as belong to one of the maid, replied.

A bride? That must be her. But Yuuri discarded someone? Yuuri had someone else before her? He never told her anything about that. Ryoko sighed. It would be nice if Yuuri had warned her first before he brought her there.

And she must have heard it wrong, because from what the girl said, Yuuri had been engaged to von Bielefeld. Yuuri was not even gay!

Thought it did explain the spectacle at the party and why he had been so cold towards her. He must have been unable to accept the breaking of their relationship.

Still, she was quite sure, even if Yuuri had a boyfriend beforehand, they must have parted nicely. Yuuri was too kind to do what the maid implied he had done. It must have been rumors and nothing more. After all, Yuuri was the king, so it was no wonder that people would make a big deal of him breaking up a relationship.

"He shouldn't have hoped so much at the first place, though. I mean, Heika has practically screaming out that their engagement is a mistake every time. Surely he knew that Heika doesn't see them as couple."

Engagement? They were not simply lovers? Ryoko felt like her world was flipped upside down.

And Yuuri had told the other person – von Bielefeld from what the maids said – that it was a mistake. No, surely there was a misunderstanding. Yuuri was not a cruel person, and Ryoko knew that saying it was a mistake to be engaged, especially screaming it out loud enough for other people to hear, was not the most considerate way of breaking up with one's fiancé.

Yes, it must be a misunderstanding. After all, Yuuri didn't think that they were engaged, which mean that there must have been some miscommunication somewhere. Ryoko refused to believe that Yuuri could toy with someone affection like that. Pretending to love someone enough to get engage to them and then treating them that badly.

Maybe they weren't really engage. Perhaps von Bielefeld was the delusional one, seeing things that were not there.

"Still, coming back a married man and all… you know, I don't think anybody in the palace even knew that Heika has a girlfriend."

The words surprised Ryoko. She had believed that everybody had known about her beforehand. In the other hand, it explained why von Bielefeld had reacted that badly upon seeing her.

Maybe, she thought, it was time for her to have a talk with von Bielefeld.


End file.
